Outbreak: Book 1
Note: This is book one. Outbreak: Book 1 Chapter One They say it's impossible to live a normal life in a apocalypse. A zombie apocalypse, to boot. Those people are idiots. And if you believe them for one minute, you're worse than dead. You're zombiefied. My name's Idaho. Freelancer Idaho. I was stranded on Earth, or rather, I crashed on Earth, with my partner Agent Kansas. He's a good guy, he just like blowing stuff up a little bit to much for my taste. And Kappa, his AI? Seriously, Alpha's pride is worse than his rage. We were finished with our latest mission, stopping a Covenant assault, when several other Freelancers came running, yelling about some outbreak on Earth. The Counselor gave us orders to follow them, but that's when things got messy. See, it turns out one of the soldiers on the Pelican we took was infected. He died on the way. At first, we just put him in the morgue, without an autopsy. But then, we started hearing crawling and growling coming from the morgue. We sent one of the other Marines to investigate. He came out, claiming that the other Marine was alive, his skin was grey, and he had bitten him. We laughed and sent him back, but there was screams, and the other Marine died. We heard scratching again, and we finally opened the morgue. Standing before us where two zombies. To say that there was a panic would be an understatement. Everyone started shooting at once, but things finally lost control when Kansas fired a rocket into the morgue. There were body parts everwhere, thankfully not the zombies, or we would have been infected. They were incenertated where they stood. The pilot panicked as well, and the ship crashed into earth. Chapter Two I woke up with a splitting headache. At first I thought I was back in my room at Command, but then I saw the pilot. Or rather, the pilot's head. Someone or something had chewed it off. It was a thing. Several zombies where feeding off the flesh of the Marines, including the bodies in the morgue. It was creepy. I looked over, and there was Kansas, his rocket launcher aimed straight at them. "Dude," I said, slowly pushing the gun down, "you don't want to kill all of us, do you?" "I don't know, man," he responded. I saw he was shaking a little bit. "Those things aren't supposed to be real. They can't be." I didn't answer. I pride myself on facing unpleasent truths. And the one here was, zombies are real, and they're coming for you. I reached and grabbed my battle rifle. As I lifted it up, several zombies spotted us. They launched themselves at us. I opened fire, my bullets slicing into the leader's head. As he fell, the others jumped at him, eating him away to bones. I scrambeled to my feet, pulling Kansas with me. He switched to a Grenade Launcher, and fired one into the group of zombies. They started, looking up, moaning, and lunging at us again. I backtracked, spraying the area with bullets as Kansas launched another grenade. I mostly aimed for the head, as that seemed to be the main weakness for these subhuman beasts. Several more grenades detonated before the walking dead started to retreat, and finally, the last disappeared into the woods. Kansas was still shaking. I reached over, and pulled him in the opposite direction. Toward the city. Chapter Three The city was deserted. Every single road, every single building. No people were in sight. And, for that matter, no zombies could be seen, either. "What happened here?" Kansas asked, looking around. "Your guess is as good as mine." "Wouldn't there at least be some people left? The zombies couldn't have eaten them all!" "We don't know that." -------------------------------------------------- It started with a cough. That was all it took to start the cycle. A group of archeaoligists had discovered a small passageway inside King Tut's tomb. Following it lead to a smaller tomb, the door of witch was covered with small carving showing people running away from a man out of the tomb. Intriguead, the archeologists entered. What they saw was a partly preserved skeleton, it's brains hanging on the walls. From the look of them, the person had tried to claw his way out. One of them opened the casket. The dust that emerged went into his nostrils. He began to cough and splutter. Then he started bleeding, and finally died. After a few seconds he reemerged, his skin gray, eyes white. The outbreak had begun. Finis